Ousías
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Sin Spoilers. Oneshot. "Lo que es es, y jamás podrá ser lo que no es".


Él era Harry Potter

Él era Harry Potter.

Sus ojos eran de un verde vivaz, y dentro de ellos se podía apreciar el brillo de una flama que no se podía extinguir. Su pelo negro azabache absorbía los rayos de luz, y se movía constantemente, inquieto, incapaz de ordenarse. Su cuerpo era algo pequeño para su edad, y sus costillas sobresalían ligeramente de su pálido torso. Tenía las rodillas huesudas y caminar deprimido, y las cejas espesas.

Días como hoy, Harry se encerraba en la pequeña habitación que ocupaba en la casa de sus tíos, e ignoraba el clamor de los pájaros y las plegarias lumínicas y alegres del sol para que lo acompañase afuera. No, Harry se sentaba solo, sobre su cama, y le daba la espalda a la ventana. Entonces, fruncía el ceño y dejaba de moverse.

Lord Voldemort era un hombre despiadado, de sonrisas crueles y sangre impresa en sus palabras. Le gustaba la oscuridad, se adueñaba de la oscuridad, entre la cual destacaba con su cuerpo pálido y de color blanco como el papel. Su piel parecía translúcida a la luz, y como las manchas de tinta en un papel aguado, sus venas se extendían y teñían de azul las ramificaciones de su piel. Sus ojos escarlatas parecían congelar el tiempo y la mente de quienes lo vieran, amenazando con desatar las tinieblas sobre ellos.

Harry se concentraba y no se movía, tratando de contener las sombras que intentaban extenderse sobre su mente.

Voldemort se concentraba en las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, y el silencio de su cuartel invadía el aire. Luces anaranjadas no tenían reino en aquél lugar, y parecían una burla cruel en aquella habitación, como fragmentos imaginarios que tan sólo habitan en la mente. Todo estaba oscuro aunque el fuego crepitara y las chispas al rojo vivo saltaran sobre la alfombra, aunque las cortinas fuesen de vidrio, aunque él callara.

Presionaba, sentía su fuerza invadiendo su mente, y Harry se desesperaba, tratando de empujarla, de expulsarla, de hacerla retroceder. Pero no podía, y trataba de llenar sus ojos cerrados con luz, mientras él lo envolvía en un capullo de sombras. La luz se aprisionaba, y la atmósfera se sentía pesada.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban, la fuerza de la magia corriendo en forma de sudor por sus pálidas frentes.

De un lado, una cicatriz, del otro, un rasguño que jamás llegó a abrirse. Ambos comenzaban a sentir el dolor físico atacar sus temples, pero no retrocedían. Alguien quería ganar y alguien no quería perder.

La luz presionaba a la oscuridad, y esta a su vez la envolvía, y se movían, se movían, se retorcían con furia, se mezclaban, dejaban de ocultar, dejaban de mostrar, dejaban de iluminar, oscurecían todo y brillaban a la vez.

El dolor atacaba con espinas los centros de sus pechos. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y abrió sus ojos, sintiendo los colores. Las llamas naranjas que crepitaban en la hoguera, que brillaban sin iluminar, y las chispas que caían como lluvia sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de una persona.

Y volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire, y él estaba sentado en una habitación, solo, sobre una cama, de espaldas a la pared. Había sangre en sus labios, y sin embargo, no había herida alguna. Sus manos se movieron con serpentina agilidad, y una mujer entró en la habitación.

El cuerpo sollozaba silenciosamente, y sus ojos azules estaban empapados en lágrimas. No le importó.

La mujer lo miró con desprecio, y sus ojos azules destellaban con odio. Sonrió.

Levantó la varita, y el cuerpo gritó. La mujer gritó.

Un sonido perforó sus oídos, y encontraba una ligera satisfacción en escucharlo, pero imaginaba la humedad y calidez del líquido que caía de sus orejas, mientras se arañaba la cara con dolor.

- ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡Harry!

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Monstruo!

Soltó su varita. La volvió a soltar.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la mujer, con ojos llorosos.

El cuerpo lo miraba con sorpresa y ligera esperanza cuando acercó una mano pálida a su mejilla.

- Soy…-intentó decir, su voz sonaba arrogante.

- ¿Soy…? – preguntó con incertidumbre, sus ojos abriéndose.

_LoHardryVolPodettermort._

Coherencia. Diferencia. Barreras.

Todo se había derrumbado.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué? _

Las preguntas parecían ser los únicos eslabones que los conectaban con la cordura.

Y si él estaba allí, y no allá… y si él veía por sus ojos, y si él podía mover su mano…

¿Qué los diferenciaba ahora?

¿Qué _eran _ahora? La filosofía del ser que es y que no puede _no_ ser se había derrumbado. La luz se había apagado. Las sombras habían desaparecido.

Él era Harry Potter.

Pero él era Lord Voldemort.

Cubrió con una mano sus ojos, y por primera vez en muchos años, lloraron.


End file.
